Deux et deux font deux
by Alounet
Summary: Sans le savoir, Declan et Kyle vont vivre chacun de leur côté une expérience qui les mènera à vivre la leur. Slash. Kyle/Declan mais aussi Kyle/Josh et Charlie/Declan


Titre : Deux et deux font Deux

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Josh/Kyle, Charlie/Declan et Kyle/Declan

**Avertissements** : Y'a trois histoires slash, donc entre mecs :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont pas à moiiiii !

**Notes** : (Si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé sur l'histoire, ne lisez pas cette note). Dans ma série "je relève des défis", Alice in a mad Wonderland me gâte et complexifie toujours les choses ! Elle aime repousser mes limites, et j'adore ça ! Pour ce nouveau défi, elle m'envoie dans la série Kyle XY avec une demande de Kyle/Declan... Kyle étant censé être plus ou moins asexué et Déclan un vrai hétéro au début.

Je devais terminer par un lemon pour ces deux beaux gosses mais avant d'y arriver, ils devaient chacun vivre une expérience homosexuelle avec un autre gars pour finalement en arriver à le faire ensemble car convaincu que le sexe entre hommes c'est tout aussi bon. Je devais d'un côté caser Kyle avec Josh pour sa première expérience et Declan avec Charlie.

Pour corser le tout, c'est Josh, jeune homme en mâle de sexe qui doit sauter sur Kyle, tout comme c'est Charlie qui doit provoquer la scène avec Declan.

J'ai en plus de ça une liste phénoménale de mots et autres à placer (certains plusieurs fois) et comme pour chacun de mes défis, ça sera en gras et itallique. Et je devais proposer un minimum de 5000 mots, rien que ça... En suis je capable ? Presque... J'ai dépassé les 4000 mots soit 1000 de moins, j'espère qu'Alice appréciera quand même l'histoire ;)

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kyle était assis sur le lit de Josh, son frère d'accueil. Ce dernier jouait à un jeu vidéo et Kyle tentait d'en comprendre le fonctionnement mais aussi l'intérêt et le but. Fasciné par ce qu'il observait, le jeune homme sans nombril ne faisait pas tellement attention à Josh en lui même.

Si bien que lorsque l'adolescent éteignit la console, Kyle sembla sortir de ses pensées.

-Le jeu s'arrête au niveau _**13**_ ?

-Mais non, répondit le jeune Trager. C'est juste que j'en ai marre, j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Josh lacha sa manette qui tomba sur le sol et s'éffondra dans son lit contemplant ainsi le plafond de sa _**chambre**_.

-Pourquoi ? Ta concentration repose sur quoi actuellement ?

Josh regarda Kyle à l'envers. En effet, l'autre brun était assis au fond du lit du plus jeune. Josh réalisa alors qu'un énorme trou se situait sur le _**pantalon**_ de Kyle, pile poil à son entre jambe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?

-Je rêve ou t'as pas mis de caleçon en dessous de ton _**pantalon**_ ?

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas gêné et passa machinalement sa main au niveau du trou. Il répondit tout simplement :

-Je n'aime pas porter un caleçon. Ca me gratte beaucoup trop.

-Kyle, tu me torture ! s'énerva Josh en attrapant un coussin pour enfouir sa tête.

Le jeune Trager était en manque, terriblement. Depuis des semaines il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : le sexe. Mais surtout, il en avait plus qu'assez de ses soirées solitaires ou il devait s'occuper lui même des terribles érections qui déformait ses _**pantalons**_. Il avait envie que pour une fois, quelqu'un vienne le soulager. Que quelqu'un lui prenne son sexe entre les mains et s'en occupe. Ainsi, Josh n'aurait à penser qu'à son propre plaisir, tout simplement.

-Je ne t'ai pas touché, comment je peux te torturer ?

Josh lâcha son coussin et se redressa pour se retrouver face à son demi-frère adoptif.

-Avec un trou pareil, on peut brièvement apercevoir ta queue tu sais ? Et moi de la voir, ça me donne envie de me branler. Et ça me rappelle que je serais obligé de me branler tout seul !

-Ca veut dire quoi se branler ?

Josh oubliait beaucoup qu'il se devait d'à chaque fois expliquait correctement les choses et les termes qu'il employait au jeune homme sans nombril.

-Se branler c'est... C'est quand tu prends ta queue... Enfin ton sexe, tu sais la ton zizi que t'as entre les jambes, et qu'une fois qu'il est en érection - érection tu sais quand il est tout tendu - bah tu le caresse avec ta main. Tu fais de longs mouvements, t'accélères et après tu jouis et t'as un bel _**orgasme**_. Mais c'est mieux quand la main de quelqu'un d'autre le fait pour toi tu sais ? C'est différent.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça, répondit naïvement Kyle. Tu peux m'apprendre ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, scotché par la proposition de Kyle mais après réflexion, l'idée germa très rapidement dans la tête de Josh. Ils étaient seuls. Kyle ne demandait qu'à apprendre, lui voulait qu'une autre main s'occupe de son sexe. Pourquoi ne pas lier l'utile à l'agréable ?

-C'est bien _**dommage**_ que t'ai jamais connu ce plaisir là vieux. Allez, je vais t'apprendre à te branler, bouge un peu.

Josh se leva en premier lieu, afin d'enlever son t-shirt et d'abandonner son _**pantalon**_ au pied du lit. Kyle le regarda un peu surpris :

-Moi aussi je dois enlever mes vêtements ?

-C'est mieux ouais.

Kyle s'exécuta docilement, retirant tout d'abord son t-shirt qui dévoila un torse finement musclé, sans nombril. Josh le détailla particulièrement. Après tout, Kyle était bien foutu pour un mec. Josh ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il était gay. Une branlette entre mecs ne signifiait rien du tout. Des mecs avaient des besoins, il fallait les satisfaire.

Kyle se retrouva rapidement nu, ne possédant pas de boxer. Il resta cependant assis sur le lit de Josh attendant les instructions de ce dernier. Son sexe était encore mou. Le jeune homme, différent dans son genre, ne s'excitait pas aussi rapidement que l'adolescent que pouvait être Josh.

Car ce dernier, c'est une queue déjà bien tendue qu'il présenta à l'autre jeune homme en le rejoignant à ses côtés dans le lit.

Curieux, Kyle approcha timidement sa main près de l'engin de Josh. Celui-ci se mit à sourire :

-Elle est pas _**fragile**_ tu sais. Tu peux la prendre directement regarde.

Josh lui montra l'exemple en s'emparant de son propre sexe et en démarrant de légers mouvements de va et viens. Josh se mordillait les lèvres, son plaisir étant pleinement accentué par la présence de Kyle.

-Pourquoi elle est devenue si grosse ? s'inquiéta Kyle.

-C'est parce qu'elle prend du plaisir. Regarde la tienne aussi grossis.

En effet, d'assister à ce spectacle, le sexe de Kyle réagissait à son tour atteignant des proportions anormales. Josh en était même choqué.

-Attends vieux t'as vu ça. On dirait qu'elle fait au moins _**22 ou 23 centimètres**_ !

-Et c'est pas bien ?

-Tu déconne ? Regarde la mienne, j'atteins à peine les _**16 centimètres**_ bandé à bloc. Y'a un tas de mecs qui kifferaient avoir ta queue !

Kyle ne comprenait décidemment pas en quoi c'était si bien d'avoir un sexe plus imposant que les autres. Mais en voyant Josh continuait ses mouvements, le brun décida de l'imiter.

Il posa sa main sur son sexe, faisant aller et venir sa masturbation au même rythme que Josh. Il calquait complètement les mouvements de son voisin actuel.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ? demanda Josh entre deux râles de plaisir.

-Je me sens bizarre. C'est comme si j'avais plein d'électricité en moi.

-C'est du plaisir, tiens prends ma queue je vais prendre la tienne.

Josh lâcha son sexe pour prendre celui de Kyle entre ses mains et ce dernier se laissa guider par Josh. Celui-ci avait prit la main de Kyle pour la poser sur sa propre anatomie.

-Maintenant tu fais comme tout à l'heure, mais avec la mienne. Tu verras, c'est mieux.

Kyle n'était pas très doué - au début du moins - mais il apprenait vite et bientôt, ses mouvements se firent plus effrénés. Josh réalisa avec plaisir que l'autre garçon savait s'y prendre.

-_**Kyle, j'ai trop envie qu'on jute**_ ensemble.

-Ca veut dire quoi juter ?

Josh eut du mal à lui répondre normalement. Ses gémissements provoqués par la masturbation quasi parfaite de Kyle devenaient de plus en plus réguliers.

-Ca veut dire que... Tu laisse aller ton plaisir jusqu'au bout et que t'éjacule...

Josh accéléra la cadence sur le sexe de son ami afin de l'amener au même état émotionnel que lui même. Et les yeux de Kyle convulsèrent. Ce dernier sentait des papillons et des _**ondes**_ étranges investir son corps tout entier. Il laissa échapper à son tour un étrange cri avant de jouir dans la main de Josh.

Face à un tel spectacle, Josh éjacula pratiquement au même instant dans la main de Kyle. Les deux adolescents reprirent leur souffle, complètement satisfaits de cette séance improvisée. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, leurs mains restants encore sur le sexe de l'autre.

-Voilà. Tu peux dire que t'es un vrai mec maintenant.

-Pourquoi j'étais pas vraiment un mec ?

-Mais si... C'est juste que... T'as passé une étape dans ta vie. La prochaine pour toi ça sera de conclure et d'aller plus loin.

Josh retira sa main du sexe de Kyle et attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs près de son lit afin de se frotter. Il balança les mouchoirs à son ami pour qu'il en fasse de même.

-C'est quoi plus loin ? Et c'est avec toi que je devrais le faire ?

-Non, avec quelqu'un que tu apprécie. Quelqu'un qui, quand tu le vois, te provoque une érection tu vois le genre ?

Kyle semblait comprendre les paroles de son demi-frère. Mais il ignorait encore s'il rencontrerait une personne qui lui ferait un tel effet. Il ne semblait pas ressentir ce genre de choses avec Amanda. Peut-être ne pouvait-il ressentir cela qu'avec un autre homme ?

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un peu plus loin en ville, les _**vestiaires**_ du gymnase du lycée contenaient l'agitation de l'équipe de basket. Leur entrainement était parfait, le coach était fier d'eux. Tous profitaient de _**l'eau**_ et d'une bonne douche avant de rentrer chez eux.

Mais Charlie et Declan devraient attendre, ils étaient de corvée pour ranger le gymnase et ne pourraient se doucher qu'après les autres.

-T'as vu la tempête qu'ils annoncent demain ? Va y avoir du _**vent**_, de la pluie, du tonnerre.

-C'est pas étonnant, avec la chaleur qu'il fait, le temps ne pouvait que craquer, répondit Declan à son camarade.

Les deux sportifs venaient d'entrer à leur tour dans les vestiaires, quasiment vide. Trois joueurs terminaient de s'habiller et ne tardèrent pas à quitter les lieux.

-Enfin du calme ! se rassura Charlie. Je préfère prendre ma douche tranquillement qu'avec tous ces abrutis qui foutent le bazar, pas toi ?

-Perso, je m'en fiche.

Les deux garçons quittèrent leurs tenues de sports trempés qu'ils balancèrent dans leurs sacs. Après avoir chacun pris une serviette de bain et du savon, ils se dirigèrent dans les douches, complètement nus.

-J'ai bien envie d'une _**glace**_ moi avec ce temps, pas toi ? proposa Charlie avec un léger sous entendu derrière sa phrase.

-J'aime pas trop les glaces.

Charlie éclata de rire, bousculant au passage son camarade.

-Je suis sûr que tu dirais pas non à une glace comme ça pas vrai ?

Charlie agitait son sexe encore au repos face à son ami. Le blond fit mine d'être dégouté et repoussa le plus grand.

-Mec t'es dégueulasse. Agite pas ta queue comme ça devant moi.

-T'en as jamais vu une de ta vie peut-être ?

-Me casse pas les couilles si tu veux pas que je t'envoie sur les _**roses**_.

Declan déposa sa serviette dans un coin des douches et actionna l'une d'entre elles avant de s'enfoncer sous l'eau tiède. Il se rinça le visage et l'intégralité du corps, ne faisant plus attention aux âneries de Charlie qui s'était placé dans la douche voisine.

-Tu t'es jamais demandé ça faisait quoi de sucer une bite ? demanda Charlie à son voisin de douche.

-J'veux pas savoir, rétorqua Declan qui devenait agacé.

-Je pose ma question autrement, est-ce qu'une nana t'as déjà fait une pipe d'enfer ? Parce qu'il paraît qu'en fait, les mecs savent mieux y faire vu qu'ils savent ce qu'ils aiment eux.

Declan éteignit sa douche.

-Ou tu veux en venir à la fin Charlie ?

-Bah dis toi que sur _**Terre**_, y'a 10 % de la population qui est gay. Si ça se trouve, c'est les mieux lotis niveau sexe nan ?

-Tu t'es trop donné sur le terrain toi, se moqua Declan. Tu devrais mettre ta douche sur froide, t'as bien besoin de te rafraichir les idées !

-J'peux te sucer la tout de suite si tu veux, te montrer que ma théorie est pas conne.

Declan fit demi-tour, surpris par cette révélation :

-T'as déjà sucé un mec toi ?

-Non, se défendit Charlie. Mais j'y pense beaucoup. Regarde, si j'arrive à te faire jouir et que tu prends ton pied, c'est bien la preuve que les mecs ont ça entre eux, qu'ils sont naturellement doués.

-Tu penses que t'arriverais à me foutre un _**orgasme**_, toi ? demanda incrédule Declan.

-On essaye tout de suite si tu veux ?

Declan eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Charlie abandonna sa douche pour se rapprocher de lui. Le blond n'arrivait pas à prendre la mesure de ce qui se produisait à l'instant même. Et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Charlie s'était déjà agenouillé face à lui.

La langue du plus grand quitta ses lèvres pour venir goûté le fruit encore mouillé de Declan. Au début, le blond se disait qu'il ne banderait pas, que ça serait impossible pour lui que son sexe réagisse à la bouche d'un mec. Mais il s'était trompé.

Très rapidement d'ailleurs, le sexe de Declan atteignit des proportions honorables et présenta une belle érection d'au moins _**17 centimètres**_.

Declan était complètement perdu. Lui si hétéro. Lui qui aimait les filles. Lui qui aimait Lori. Lui qui adorait coucher avec une nana, qui aimait une belle paire de seins. Il se faisait sucer par un autre gars.

Ce gars qui semblait avoir le _**feu**_ au fesses tellement il s'appliquait dans sa fellation. Il le léchait, le suçait, l'avalait complètement. Et il se débrouillait bien le bougre. Il n'avait pas énormément de point de comparaison, mais Declan avait du mal à croire que c'était la première fois que Charlie infligeait un tel traitement à un autre gars.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Declan s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit la _**lumière**_ des vestiaires s'allumer et une _**ombre**_ un peu plus loin.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? cria Declan.

-C'est le coach, vous êtes encore nombreux sous la douche ?

Declan essaya de répondre en faisant le moins de gémissement possible :

-Juste deux. On a bientôt terminé.

Il entendit une porte claquer, signe que le coach était reparti dans le gymnase.

-Charlie, j'vais jouir, bouge de là...

Declan écarta Charlie un peu plus violemment qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire et le grand basketteur termina les choses en prenant le sexe de Declan dans ses mains. Le blond ne tarda pas à jouir, de longs jets de sperme atterrissant sur le visage du basketteur.

-Putain...

Honteux et réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de faire, Declan attrapa sa serviette et quitta précipitamment les douches. Charlie se retrouva, à genoux, nu, sa propre queue de _**15 centimètres**_ en érection.

-Et moi alors ?

Mais Declan avait besoin de partir loin. Il s'était fait sucer par un mec et ça, il avait besoin d'en parler. Il devait retrouver Kyle, son meilleur ami. Ca n'était peut être pas la personne qui le conseillerait le mieux du monde, mais c'était son seul ami de confiance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Declan arriva en fin d'après midi chez le Trager. Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, c'est Lori et Hillary qui vinrent lui ouvrir :

-Declan ? Tu venais me voir ?

-En réalité... Je venais voir Kyle. Il est là ?

Légèrement déçue, Lori n'ajouta rien et quitta le hall en direction de la cuisine. Hillary regarda amusée Declan.

-Elle te fait encore la gueule je pense...

-Attends, pourquoi toi tu es pardonnée d'avoir couché avec moi et pas moi ?

-Je suis sa meilleure amie, s'excusa Hillary. Ecoute, je regrette autant que toi tout ça mais... J'essayerai de lui parler.

-Mouais. Et Kyle ?

-Dans sa baignoire je crois, répondit Hillary en suivant les traces de Lori pour regagner la cuisine.

Declan referma la porte d'entrée et parcourut la maison pour rejoindre la chambre de Kyle qu'il connaissait bien. En effet, il y avait déjà dormir à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'il en eut le besoin par le passé. Il manqua de trébucher sur une barre de _**métal**_ avant de frapper à la porte de son ami.

Il entendit l'invitation à entrer et se présenta à l'intérieur.

-Salut mec, j'te dérange pas ?

-Je réfléchissais, répondit Kyle toujours allongé dans sa baignoire.

Le blond avança pas à pas dans la chambre, regardant autour de lui. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen pour lui d'amener la raison de sa présence ici. Mais à force de tourner en rond sans rien dire, il inquiéta Kyle qui lui demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-On peut dire ça... répondit Declan en détournant les yeux pour regarder un livre de droit évoquant la _**justice**_ américaine.

Kyle se redressa, attendant que Declan n'évoque de lui même la raison de sa présence. Le blond s'approcha de la baignoire et il s'y assit sur le rebord, tournant volontairement le dos à son meilleur ami.

-Je me dis que tu as la personne la plus _**neutre**_ a qui je puisse en parler alors... Voilà...

Les mots ne lui venaient pas. Comment allait-il dire les choses...

-J'ai laissé un gars me... sucer dans les vestiaires.

Kyle ne semblait pas comprendre le contenu de cette phrase et devant l'absence de réponse du brun, Declan osa le regarder.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pas vrai ?

-C'est... plus loin que la masturbation ?

Soulagé que le brun comprenne le contenu de cette conversation, Declan acquiesça :

-C'est beaucoup plus loin oui. En fait, jusqu'à présent, je m'étais déjà fait sucer, mais par des filles tu vois ? Jamais par un mec. Parce que je suis hétéro et pas du tout gay.

-Mais tu étais en érection face à lui ?

-Au début non ! Mais quand il a commencé à prendre ma queue dans sa bouche, bah oui, j'ai bandé. Et ça m'a même plu je crois, c'est ça le pire.

-Tu as des sentiments amoureux pour lui ?

-Non, ça va pas la tête ? C'est juste un bon pote, c'est tout.

-Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait aller plus loin qu'avec des gens qu'on aimait et qui nous provoquait des érections ?

Declan souffla tout en souriant face à la naïveté de son meilleur ami.

-Dans le monde de Lori c'est sans doute comme ça. Mais, des fois, il arrive que des gens couchent ensemble juste parce qu'il y a une attirance ou un besoin à combler.

-Tout à l'heure, Josh et moi on s'est masturbé ensemble, avoua le plus naturellement du monde Kyle. Mais c'était comme toi, mon érection est venue pendant et ça m'a quand même plu.

Declan qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles s'agenouilla pour faire face de plus près à Kyle :

-Attends t'es sérieux ? Vous vous êtes fait une branlette tous les deux ?

Dans la même journée, les deux meilleurs amis avaient expérimenté, sans le savoir, un acte gay. Est-ce qu'il se pouvait qu'ils soient tous les deux potentiellement gay ?

-Mais tu t'intéresse aux mecs toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Josh m'a dit que si quelqu'un m'intéressait, je le saurais en ayant une érection.

Ce raisonnement, bien que simpliste, semblait être vrai.

-J'ai une idée. On peut se mettre tout nu l'un devant l'autre et voir si on a une érection ? proposa Kyle.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! On est pas gay, ni toi, ni moi ! Je suis hétéro et toi t'es... T'es peut être asexué j'en sais rien, mais certainement pas gay.

Le visage de Kyle n'arrivait pas à cacher sa déception. Il y eut un long silence qui fut coupé par Declan qui réfléchissait un peu trop.

-Bon. D'accord. Mettons nous à poil. Comme ça tu verras par toi même que je suis hétéro et j'arrêterais de penser à ce qu'il y a eu dans les vestiaires.

Kyle quitta sa baignoire et se retrouva à son tour debout, comme le blond. Ce dernier hésita un long moment mais c'est Kyle qui, le premier, se dévêtit complètement. Il n'avait aucune gêne à se retrouver nu face à Declan.

Ce dernier fut un peu plus long. Après avoir enlevé le haut, puis le bas... C'est le boxer qu'il du retirer à contre cœur.

Ils étaient maintenant complètement nus, l'un en face de l'autre. Declan riait nerveusement, contemplant un peu trop anormalement la tenue d'adam de son ami. Et celui-ci, en examinant le corps de Declan attentivement eut sa réponse. Son sexe se redressa droit comme un I. Il avait reprit le même volume qu'un peu plus tôt, à la grande stupéfaction de Declan. Jamais ce dernier n'avait vu une bête aussi imposante. Kyle était drôlement bien doté par la nature.

Il examinait tellement le sexe du brun qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que lui même attrapait une grosse érection, ce que lui signala Kyle :

-Donc on peut être hétéro et gay ?

-Bisexuel ? plaisanta Declan. Impossible. J'ignore pourquoi ma queue réagit mais... Non. Je suis hétéro.

-Je crois que je veux aller plus loin avec toi, répondit simplement Kyle. Josh ne m'a pas dit ce qu'on faisait en allant plus loin. Je dois te sucer c'est ça ?

-Tu ne dois rien du tout ! s'inquiéta Declan en faisant un pas en arrière.

Devant la mine triste et abattue de son meilleur ami, le blond s'en voulait atrocement de lui avoir parlé aussi brusquement.

-J'suis désolé Kyle mais...

Considérant finalement cette journée comme étant propice à toutes les expériences, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Il voulait lui redonner le sourire, ce qu'il fit, en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Surpris, Kyle ne répondit que tardivement à cet échange. Il laissa Declan mener la danse, ce dernier utilisant sa langue pour passer le barrage des lèvres adverses et jouer avec l'autre langue.

Les érections des deux adolescents étaient encore plus dures qu'auparavant et, mettant fin au baiser, Declan murmura dans l'oreille du brun :

-Je vais te montrer c'est quoi aller plus loin... Mais juste aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Kyle acquiesça, retrouvant son sourire d'enfant un peu naïf. Declan lui intima l'ordre de s'allonger par terre, sur le dos. Le brun s'exécuta et regarda le blond mouiller ses doigts à l'aide de sa salive. Puis les doigts en question s'avancèrent près de ses fesses.

Declan titilla la rondelle du brun quelques instants, afin de l'aider à se dilater et d'y aventurer un premier doigt, ce qui étonna Kyle.

-Tu vas me faire l'amour par cet endroit ?

-Oui.

Declan accompagna le premier doigt d'un second, puis d'un troisième afin de forcer le passage et de préparer la venue de son sexe aussi bien que possible. Lorsqu'il sentit que l'anus du brun était suffisamment dilaté, Declan se releva, prenant son pantalon et en sortant un préservatif de sa poche arrière.

Devant l'interrogation de Kyle, Declan lui indiqua simplement qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Le préservatif en place sur son sexe bien tendu, il approcha son gland de l'entrée du brun.

Avant de le pénétrer, Declan attrapa le sexe de Kyle et le masturba. Il voulait qu'il ressente du plaisir autant par ses fesses que par son sexe. Lui faisant pleinement confiance, Kyle abandonna totalement son corps à son meilleur ami.

Il le laissa ainsi entrer en lui, d'abord doucement, tout en gardant les sensations qu'il ressentait en lui. Il avait mal, mais cette douleur se remplaça rapidement par autre chose, par un sentiment d'euphorie et de bonheur.

-C'est ça un _**orgasme**_ ? demanda Kyle entre deux râles de plaisir.

-Ouais.

Declan allait et venait plus rapidement encore à l'intérieur de lui. Sa main masturbait elle aussi vigoureusement le sexe du brun et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait jouir, Declan se rapprocha du brun et l'embrassa afin de clôturer sa jouissance par un geste différent. Un geste qui se voulait tendre et presque amoureux.

La queue du blond se dégonfla tandis que celle du brun atteignit son paroxysme. Il jouit dans les mains de Declan, déversant une quantité non négligeable de sperme sur leur deux corps.

Epuisé, Declan déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami avant de tomber sur le sol, juste à côté de Kyle.

Ils restèrent dans cet état un long moment. Les deux amis cherchaient à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

-On peut aimer un garçon ?

-J'imagine, oui, répondit Declan.

Blanc.

-Tu as déjà aimé un garçon ?

-Non.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc.

-Tu pourrais aimer un garçon ?

-Peut-être.

Encore un blanc.

-Je pourrais être ce garçon ?

-Oui.

Blanc.

-Declan...

-Oui ?

-Je veux être mon...

Kyle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

-Si tu veux, oui.

Kyle souriait. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'étaient les relations amoureuses et sexuelles, mais il savait qu'avec Declan à ces côtés, il comprendrait bien plus vite.


End file.
